The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device package and a backlight unit having the same, and more particularly, to a light emitting device package in which lens tilting is prevented to reduce luminance and color deviations and a backlight unit having the same.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) represent a kind of semiconductor device in which a PN-junction diode using a compound semiconductor is formed to constitute a light emitting source, thereby realizing light having various colors. Such a light emitting device may have a long life cycle, be miniaturized, and be lightweight. Also, since the light emitting device has good light orientation, the light emitting device may operate at a low voltage. Also, such an LED may have superior impact and vibration resistance, and a preheating time and complicated operation may be unnecessary. In addition, since the LED is packaged in various shapes, the LED may be modularized for various uses and thus be applied to lighting devices or display devices.